Abused Anonymous
by fangirlshippingness
Summary: The characters of South Park come clean about their pasts in a program set up by the Park County School District to help students understand one another.
1. Chapter 1

Abused Anonymous

The empty classroom was cold and still. The air conditioner was on full blast, even though it was winter. Slowly, people came in. Most of them were in tenth grade, but some were younger. Even though there were twenty people in the room, the was no casual chit-chat or greetings. It was almost like they didn't know each other. It was like in kindergarten. The boys and girls were separated, except an older boy, and what looked like his younger sister. Today was the day when everybody shared their story, even if it seemed small next to another's. I walked to the center of the room.

"Welcome to Abused Anonymous, m'kay. As you all know, I am Mr. Mackey. I was promoted to district counselor after dealing with all you, m'kay. Now, I heard there was trouble in this group, so I started this little gathering."

Everybody just stared at me. Nobody said anything.

"So, who would like to go first?"

A raven haired boy in a red poofball hat raised his hand.

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy introduction. I had this idea at three in the morning and had to get it down.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stan

"Hello everybody, uh, my name is Stan," I said at just above a whisper. Why was I worried? I was worried because I was about to tell my secrets to a room full of my friends. I was worried that they would judge me.

"Hello, Stan," the chanted. I closed my eyes and began to speak.

"My name is Stan Marsh, and my father is an assh-alcoholic, and I'm worried I will become one. My parents have a rocky relationship, and I have an overly violent sister," I started to tell my story.

_ Randy Marsh, a man in his late forties, pulls the door open and tumbles in. He walks in an uneven pattern._

"_Dad, are you drunk?" his son asks._

"_No, Stan. Can you get me a beer?"_

"_No, Dad. Mom is coming to pick me and Shelly up for the week. It's eight in the morning,Jesus. You can't drink right now. Just because I don't have school doesn't mean you don't have work."_

"_Stan, I'm the parent here. You don't need to assume the responsibilities that belong to me. I'm doing great here. You just think that you would be a better parent, is that it? You think that I am still a child, is that it, Sharon?"_

_ The boy sighs,"I'm Stan, Dad. If you are worried that I can take care of myself, then own up. Stop getting drunk. You can't drink your worries away." Randy smacks Stan across the face. Stan is shocked. His father hit him! Randy quickly apologizes, and hits again. This time, he aims for the gut. Another hit. Stan doesn't fight back. He has learned several things from his fights with Shelly. He looked at his watch, noting that his mother should have been here five minutes ago._

_ He glances towards the door, and sees his sister crying. Shelly? Crying? _

"_Daddy! Stop it!" She says._

_ Stan's eyes plead for help. She is bruised too. She calls her mom, who doesn't answer. Randy trudges into his room, and falls on the bed, exhausted. Their mom opens the door. She is with Tom, from her office, giggling. She sees the marks, and worriedly tells Shelly and Stan to stop fighting. She knew what was going on. She didn't help._

_ Three months of this. Three months, until Sharon finally put Randy in rehab. Three months of weekends spent at friends houses, away from Randy. He's better now. No jail time or anything. He still gets angry, but he doesn't have that much alcohol. The worst part is, he doesn't even remember it._

At the end, I was sobbing. It felt good to finally get it out. I told everyone not to hate my dad. He made up for it. The last thing I needed was him in jail. I looked up. It wasn't just me crying. The whole room at least has watering eyes. I had more secrets, things about love, who _I _love, about Kyle, but I was crying too hard. When I finally calmed down, Mr. Mackey spoke up.

"I admire your honesty, Stan, m'kay? Now who wants to go next?"

That's when Kenny volunteered.

** A/N: I feel genuinely sad at this. Who's with me? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, my name is Kenny," I said in a clear voice. I had recently ditched my parka, and the sensation of being understood was still new.

"Hello, Kenny," the room chanted, and every still seemed a little teary from Stan's speech.

"I'm Kenny. I die several times a week. My parents are alcoholics. I was born when my mother was nineteen," Nobody is going to believe me about this ,nobody at all. I proceed anyways

_Stuart and Carol McCormick sit in hospital with their two sons, ages three and newborn. Carol is nineteen, and Stuart is twenty-two. Carol's eyes are filled with worry._

"_I'll name him Kenneth, we can call him Kenny," she says._

"_He's going to have to beat the girls off with a stick," his father jokes._

"_Just like you!" his mother replies. Kevin looks at Kenny in awe, staring at him. His parents laugh, but they seem worried._

_In a hushed conversation, questions like," How will we provide for them?" come up. They think to all of their friends, the cult of Cthulhu, and anyone else they can ask. Kenny starts to cry._

"_Maybe we shouldn't have gone to that cult meetin' while I was pregnant," Carol says. Suddenly, a bowling ball flies through the window and hits Kenny. He dies, and Carol screams. Hours later, Kenny is born again._

_Six years later and we see those same parents. They aren't the same ones as before. They're throwing bottles at their children, hitting each other, and screaming. Karen is crying, again. Kenny tries to comfort her, but the wails get louder. Kenny changes into Mysterion, and tucks Karen in before going into his room to cry. He is six, and already assuming the role of a parent. Karen is his world._

_Four years after that, when Kenny is ten, his father (drunkenly) sits him down to talk._

"_Now, you see, Kenny. Your mother and I had you at a young age. In this family, Kevin and Karen will be successful. You will always be a good-for-nothing slut. Eye candy. Nobody will ever truly love you. You are a heartbreaker. You will always be the "other guy." So man up and deal with it." Kenny is tired of the abuse, and fights back. He dies._

_Rewind to when Kenny was nine. He was dead for three months. Even Cartman cried, but when he came back, all he got was a "Hey, Kenny." His mother was glad that he was back, as was Karen. The only one who truly remembered that he had died outside of his family was Cartman, and he hated everybody. The abuse went on for years. This wasn't the kind of thing you could tell a counselor. He would just sigh and call him delusional. Sure, Jay Leno knew about his deaths, but all he did about it was laugh. So Kenny followed suit. He immersed himself in girls and distractions, hoping that he would feel something other than pain._

_Girl after girl, he felt like he only loved them for how they looked. He decides to really understand them, he would dress like one. He became Princess Kenny. He enjoyed the role, and met a worthwhile girl. They would meet in secret, and they fell in love. In fact, they are still together._

"I don't know her name,though," I confessed. Once again, everybody was in tears.

"Uh, we're going to take a lunch break, m'kay," Mr. Mackey said. This counseling thing was all day. I was kind of sick of it, but we got free food. I had a date that night, as it was Friday. We walked to get lunch from the cafeteria. Butters hugged me extra-tight, and Kyle patted me on the back. It felt good.

I ate a tuna fish sandwich, some chips, and a bag of celery. After lunch, Mr. Mackey asked the dooming question. Craig volunteered.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm Craig," I said in a deadpan voice. It was short and simple, just how I likes things. It was boring. There would be no tears for me. I didn't need sympathy. I still don't. Short and simple. Boring. Plain. Easy.

"If you don't make trouble, trouble won't come to you," my father would always say. My father.

Everybody shifted in their seats, nervous. Some knew what I had been through. They were shaken from the previous stories. I would keep my story short and simple. They responded almost too quickly with the familiar greeting, "Hey, Craig,"

"_Hey, Craig," a twelve year old girl knocks on the door of Craig Tucker. Instead of cursing at her through the door, he opens the door and pulls her into the room._

"_C-C-Craig, I'm scared.," she says, she is holding back the tears in her grey eyes. The same grey eyes that both her father and brother have, much different from the amber ones of her mother. Craig hugs her tight._

"_It is okay, Ruby. We're going to be okay, no matter what," Craig says, sounding like he too is on the brink of tears, but he hides it with his monotone voice. He sounded decisive, as if he had come to this conclusion after hours of study and preparation. He loves her. He really does. The walls are thin, and their parents are angry. Not only are they fighting, but they are fighting over Ruby. She hasn't been doing as well in school recently, and the Tuckers are arguing who's fault it is._

_Craig holds Ruby tight. For an unemotional guy, he seems to care a lot for Ruby. He wants to ask Ruby why, but he doesn't want to pressure her. Why she's slipping. He knows she's a genius. Craig is fairly smart, and he makes average grades. Ruby, however, is a prodigy. She wasn't as smart as Ike Broflovski, but she was a close second. Ruby squirms, taking off the jacket she always wears, the one Craig got her for her birthday._

_Craig gasps. Her arms are scarred. In South Park, jackets are worn year round. He wants to yell at her, but not because he is angry. He is hurt. He may not be a hero of a brother like Kenny, but he watched over Ruby. All he has the strength to ask is,"Why?"_

_She looks down at Craig's Red Racer bedspread. She opens her mouth, but can only sob, holding Craig tighter. He hugs her back._

_Two months later, the beeping of a heart monitor echoes in Craigs ears. He sighs. Ruby had tried to kill herself. He thought he had fixed this. He thought that he had helped her. She has been unconscious for days. _

"_Ruby, I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped. Losing you would be the worst. I know when we were younger, I hated you. You know, I guess I was just worried. You have Dad's eyes too, and that scared me. Dad used to be like this. I am trying not to be. I have you, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Mom, Dad, and I guess Tweek. Mostly Tweek. Ruby, Losing a little sister is the worst, because then you feel like you failed. I used to tease you about the existence of a Little Sisters' Handbook. There isn't really one, you know, but if there was, you would be the author. Please, wake up," Ruby stirred, but a nurse told Craig that she was probably just mentally responding, but Craig like to think she was dreaming. He left the drab hospital room, smiling._

"Please don't cry." Craig said in his boring voice. He had apparently already gotten his tears out. "I didn't come here for your sympathy. I came so that the sideways glances and rumors would stop. I didn't kill her. My parents aren't abusive. She did this. It wasn't her fault though. Craig gripped Tweek's hand. Tweek smiled as if to say,"Good job,"


	5. Chapter 5

** Seriously, guys. Thank you so much for nine follows, six favorites, and five reviews. I was having serious writers block. Suddenly, I woke up with the next couple of chapters planned out. Thanks to: Wide-Eyed-Dolly,"Hey" (a guest), and Mollanise for reviews. Thanks to AlyssaReane, Black-Kat 012, Blackwind137, GravityFallsLover, LittleMissFangirl14, MihwaSawhnchs, Mollanise, PersianLady, and Wide-Eyed-Dolly for following. Thanks to AlyssaReane, Cookie-chan99, GravityFallsLover, Mollanise, PersianLady, and desirerain for favorites. You guys rock. Seriously, read their work!**

"Class is dismissed, m'kay. We'll meet up again tomorrow, so have a nice night, m'kay," Mr. Mackey released the class, and I bolted out of the door. I grabbed my parka out of my locker, stumbling on the code a few times. I left the metal doors of Park County High, and bumped into a blond figure. Butters.

"Hey, Buttercup. What are you up to today?" The blond smiled weakly.

"I have a date with a real pretty girl, but I'm worried that we're not going to work out, y' know?"

"Well, I'm sure she likes you. What's not to love?" He stared at me with eerie blue eyes. They were speckled with green and brown, like a pond or a river.

"Thanks, Ken. What are you up to?" _Oh Shit! _I thought.

"I have a date too! I completely forgot. After today's drama, I totally forgot! Gotta run! Bye, Butters!" That kid was weird. Ever since the whole Shuriken incident, we've been pretty close. I ran to go meet my date. She insisted on meeting me, and not being picked up. I rushed home, and found it clean.

_Goddam, not child services again!_, I thought. My mom walked towards me, grinning. The house was clean and quiet. This could only mean one thing.

"Is Dad in jail?" I asked. My mom laughed, a sweet sound I hadn't heard in a while.

"No, silly! He's at work." I was stunned. My redneck, whitetrash father, _had a job_? This seemed like a fairytale. Maybe these confessions at school were transmitted.

I cautiously asked ," What's for dinner?" My mom laughed.

"My homemade lasagna, your favorite,"

"Okay, seriously, mom. Did Cartman put drugs in my food again? Is there really bad news?"

"No, Kenny. We heard you had a date tonight, and wanted her to be impressed with us,"

"Okay. A) We are going out for ice cream after dinner, and B) Who said it was a girl?"

"Oh, well, can you just invite him here to eat? By the way, should we have cheese bread, or garlic bread?" My mom was being seriously nonchalant.

I sighed."Mom, she's a girl. I'll call her, but she says she has really strict parents. I wouldn't want her to get in trouble." I literally just came out to my momas bisexual, and she was asking what kind of bread to have with dinner. Sometimes, my family is terrible, but when my parents aren't drunk, they can be pretty fucking normal. I called my date, and asked her to come over. She said it would be fine, and she would be over soon. I noticed a tinge of worry in her voice, but, at the time, I didn't care very much. I was walking on air through the halls of my clean house.


	6. Chapter 6

I got a text saying that the mystery girl was five minutes away. Then I realized that she was just that. A mystery girl. I wasn't worried that she knew where I lived, everyone knew where the McCormicks lived. Everyone. Why was I inviting a nameless girl to my house? Sure, I knew her well enough to know she was sweet, and kind, and caring. She was pretty, but she didn't use makeup or anything unnatural. Her clothes had a homemade look to them. She was so much… _realer_ than the girls at school. I was calmed down, and then I made a second realization.

She thought I was a girl. Wow. How had I forgotten? I ran wide-eyed up the stairs and slipped an orange dress on. My hair had grown long enough to cover my eyes. I slipped an old, ugly hat that my grandmother had made, and ran down the stairs. My family looked pretty shocked.

"Don't ask," I said embarrassedly.

"No son of mine…" My father growled, and I sighed.

"Dad, I really don't need your shit right now. When I come back in, Refer to me only as Kendall. 'Kay?" I cut him off. This was really important. I ran out the door to greet my date. She smiled her awkward little smile, and I walked her down the weed covered sidewalk.

"Mom's finishing dinner. Let's walk. I'm sorry, did I tell you my name is Kendall?" The lie passed through my lips so easily, like it was true.

"It's okay. I'm L-Lea," she stuttered. I found it ironic. She was slipping on her real name, and I was easily telling my fake. We walked for a while.

"Ken, it was real nice of you to invite me over here," Upon seeing my troubled expression, she whimpered,"I'm so sorry. I won't call you that anymore,"

"No, it's okay, you just remind me of someone,"

"Kendall, I hate to say this, but...I think we should break up. There isn't enough trust. I didn't know your name until right now. And I think...I think I like boys."

I was shocked. Dammit, I am a guy! I couldn't say anything because she was right. She didn't trust me, nor did I trust her. Who was I kidding. I trusted her. I trusted every female there was. I did not need a girlfriend with a sexuality crisis! Girls are great for sex, but they have too many emotions. Way too many. Seriously. Craig has ,like, zero emotions, and the girls and Tweek were all over him. I liked the emotions thing, though. Popular belief says that crying is ugly, but I think it's great to have enough trust to express that. Of course, it's stupid. Real stupid. This is why I wore a parka for so much of my life. To keep the sex and stupidity muffled.

"Fine! I don't think this will work out. You look weird, and your accent is stupid!" I yelled. I meant it, mostly. She looked different, but she had such beautiful eyes, and she was so sweet. She ran back to my house, got in her car, complete with a "Jesus loves you," bumper sticker. I ran in to my house.

"Hey, Kendall," Kevin snickered. I shot him a vibe of shut-the-fuck-up-right-now. I think it worked, because I walked to my room undisturbed. Karen came in later with lasagna, reheated in the microwave. I poked at it until she left, and then scarfed it down. I wasn't so upset that I could refuse the cheesy goodness. I fell asleep, and dreamed of Lea.


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back, m'kay. We're going to start day two off with Ruby, m'kay."

I didn't need the formalities of taking a deep breath. I didn't want to get it out.

"My name is Ruby, fuck you all." I spat.

"Ruby, now I know you don't want to do this, but I got dragged out of retirement to do this, so please do it, m'kay," Mackey the Lackey said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

_The drab hospital is buzzing. "Ruby's up," everyone is shouting, and grinning with the glad tidings. A pissed-looking Ruby Tucker walked toward a boy clad in a blue hat._

"_She's awake! Finally!" Everybody yells. But little Rubly keeps her cool. She wants to hug them all, you know. But she's got a reputation to keep up. Ruby Tucker, emo, slut, angry. She hates all of those words. Emo just means emotional, right? And if she didn't have emotions, she would be empty. That's how she looks. That's how she acts. She's never even loved somebody. She's not a little girl anymore. She's tall, and she's got those mean, grey Tucker eyes. Her eyes are paler than her father's and Craig's, but they seem to have more depth._

_Ruby is in two closets at once. She is hiding in one with Craig, trying to ignore her father, whose tendencies she worries she has inherited. The other closet is the one hidden in the back of her mind. Nobody believes that it's there, so she chooses to ignore it as well. Karen believes her, though. Karen is a true friend. Karen, who maybe loves her. Karen, who Ruby feels she will always let down._

_Ruby's in the schoolyard, huddled in a black sweater, when a Canadian kid walks up._

"_Hey, baby. What's wrong?" Ike seems genuinely concerned, not trying to lead her on. That's not how Ruby see's it though._

"_Look, Ike. I don't have feelings for you and I never will. Leave me be." Ike is troubled. He's a nice guy, really._

"_Is there something I should know? How can I help? Please, don't hurt."_

"_No." Ike pushes. He thinks all Ruby needs is a push in the right direction, but he's heading down the wrong street. He stares into Ruby's eyes, which shows signs of tears from earlier in the day slowly returning._

"_I'm not that. I'm..I'm ace. Asexual. Panromantic. I'm not heartless, Ike! My identity is real. Nobody believes me. It's not my medicine, I swear. I've always been like this."_

_Ike doesn't deny her. He's okay with it. He assumed she had told Karen, who might have been devastated, yet accepting._

_Ruby had stopped taking the medication. She wanted to feel something. She knows that she wasn't normal. She has never agreed with Karen when they sat and talked about crushes. Ruby isn't even sure she's ever had one. That's all Ruby's ever wanted, from birth to now, the day she tries to kill herself. The day Craig finds her on the floor. She only wanted to feel._

"And now I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I take it all back. I don't hate everybody." Ruby's eyes pleaded to shift the attention elsewhere.

From across the room, Karen whispers,"I'll go."

**a/n: Hi! Sorry I was gone so long. Just school and stuff, I guess. Send me prompts and help me decide who's after Karen, please!**


End file.
